John Hawkins-Class
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:73" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Buccaneer Mk.30 Decoy Bay – '''This class has ten decoy bays with each bay able to hold 25 decoys for a total of 250 decoys. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:74" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:75" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:76" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms Mk.5-2/500 Point Defense Turrets 72 – '''These turrets are used for close in point defense against incoming missiles and small craft and are mounted twenty-four on the upper hull and forty-eight on the lower hull. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:77" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:78" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms Mk.5-3/15 Triple-Barrel Particle Beam Projector Turrets 64 – '''These turrets are used for close in point assault/defense against other vessels and are mounted forty on the upper hull and twenty-four on the lower hull. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:79" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:80" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms PMT-5 Point Defense Missile Tubes 86 – this class mounts forty-three of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:81" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Buccaneer Arms BAMT-01 Capitol Missile Tubes 42 – this class mounts twenty-one of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:82" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:83" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Escape Pods – 25,000 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:84" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Auxiliaries – 5,815 Small/Large Personnel Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:85" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 346 Cargo Shuttle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:86" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 555 Repair Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:87" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 1130 Recon/Assault Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:88" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 350 Boarding Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:89" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 41 Dropship |- style="mso-yfti-irow:90" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 104 – Corvette |- style="mso-yfti-irow:91" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Fighter Craft - |- style="mso-yfti-irow:92" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -2775 Assault Fighters |- style="mso-yfti-irow:93" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -350 Bombers |- style="mso-yfti-irow:94" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1400 Drone Fighters |- style="mso-yfti-irow:95" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -2775 Interceptors |- style="mso-yfti-irow:96" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1400 Recon Fighters |- style="mso-yfti-irow:97" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Ground Vehicles – |- style="mso-yfti-irow:98" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 3,469 – APC |- style="mso-yfti-irow:99" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 13,878 – Squad Support Vehicles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:100" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 2,428 – Buggy |- style="mso-yfti-irow:101" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 69,400 – Motorcycles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:102" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 346 – Artillery Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:103" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 693 Tanks |- style="mso-yfti-irow:104" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 72 – Command Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:105" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 607 – Mecha & Power Armor |- style="mso-yfti-irow:106" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:107" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| · Pirate Guild - -10 · Sargasso - -20 · Other - -30 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:108" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Gargantuan |- style="mso-yfti-irow:109" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 7 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:110" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 35,000,000,000,000 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:111;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 10,500,000 |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. John Hawkins-Class Titan Forthcoming. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Titans (Space) Category:Military Space Vessels